one more night
by lareinesombre
Summary: A little heartbreak and jealousy with some love. /CatRobbie/


**Notes:** Yeah, writing Cabbie was really hard for me since, honestly, I really don't like it at all. It took me forever to figure out an idea for them. Hopefully this will be alright.  
>Anyways, this was written for AmandaJBruce at DreamsIn_Action LJ. I was her Secret Santa.<br>I posted this here just to see what you all thought about it...

...

Cat closed her eyes. Her hands gripped onto his old T-Shirt that he had left in her room that one night she had a nightmare and wanted him to come over.

"Be back," she whispered over and over, wishing just saying it would make it all true. She peaked one eye opened and didn't see him anywhere, so she closed her eyes again.

Her hands gripped the T-Shirt even tighter and brought it closer to her face.

"Are you back yet?" she whispered opening her other eye this time. He wasn't there.

She groaned and fell back onto her bed, still clutching his shirt to her face.

.

.

"Hey, Cat!"

"Robbie!"

"Um... It's Tori."

"Oh... Sorry."

"Anyways, I'm throwing a New Year's party at my house. New Year's Eve. Be there at about six o'clock."

"Sure, Tori! I love parties!"

"Alright, see you there."

.

.

Cat walked up to her bedroom. She walked to the window and opened it with a loud creak. She shivered as she heard the awful noise. She pulled the screen up. She stepped out onto the roof and sat down. She pulled her legs up to her and put her head on them and stared at the moon in the sky.

_"Don't you see the man on the moon?"_

_"No."_

_He grabbed her chin and faced it directly at it. "There's the two eyes," he said while motioning towards them. "And then the mouth."_

_She squealed and clapped her hands. "There is a man on the moon!" _

_"Sure is."_

_He leaned towards her and his lips were against hers soon enough. She closed her eyes and savored the sweet moment._

Cat stared up at the moon. "The man on the moon is named Robbie. He's watching me everyday and he'll be back soon," she whispered to herself.

She glanced next to her and she could have sworn she saw his face.

.

.

"Robbie!"

"What?"

"Why are you ignoring me?"

...

"Why?"

"I have to get to class."

"I do too, but I want to know why! So tell me."

...

"Robbie!"

"What?"

"Tell me!"

"There's nothing to say."

"Is too!"

"Is not. I'm leaving."

"Robbie! Don't go..."

.

.

Cat knocked on the door at Tori's house. She stood there a while longer. She knocked on it again and it suddenly opened with Trina standing there.

"What?" Trina asked rudely.

"I'm here for the party!"

Trina groaned and turned around. "Tori! One of your friends is here!" Trina looked back at Cat. "At least I can tolerate you."

"Yay!" Cat squealed. She walked into the house and skipped over to the kitchen. "Hi, Tori!" she said.

"Hey, Cat," Tori said while turning around. "You're thirty minutes early."

"I know! I just wanted to be on time!"

Tori smiled. "Alright," she said. "Robbie got here early too. I told him to go sit down on the couch and watch TV. Go join him."

"No," Cat said.

Tori sighed. "Please, Cat? I need to work in the kitchen with no distractions."

Cat sighed herself. "Alright, I guess," she answered. She walked to the couch and sat as far away from Robbie as she could.

.

.

Cat watched as Robbie stood up from his seat on the couch. He left and went to the kitchen. "Are you sure I can't help?" he asked Tori.

"I'm sure," she said. "Go sit."

"Can I sit at the table?"

Tori glanced at Cat and she nodded her head quickly.

"Alright, I guess you can," Tori said.

Cat sighed and stared at the TV ignoring everything that appeared on its screen.

.

.

"Hey, lil red!" Andre's voice said as he sat next to Cat. "What's up?"

She shrugged.

"You alright?"

"Of course," she answered, glancing over at Robbie watching Tori cook.

"Sure about that?"

"Yeah," she said. "I mean... It's not like Robbie dumped me and won't tell me why! I've asked him about it so many times, but all he does is ignore the question and ignore me and I hate it!" She fell over on Andre's shoulder and tried not to cry.

Andre patted her shoulder. "It's alright, Cat," he said. "I'm sure Robbie has his reasons. It'll be fine soon."

Cat glanced up at him. "You sure?"

"You bet," he said, patting her back.

.

.

"You and Andre a thing now?"

"No, he's my big brother."

"What?"

"Well, he's like my big brother."

"Right... But it sure didn't look like it."

"Jealous?"

"No."

"Good because there's nothing to be jealous of."

"Mhm."

"Please tell me why you left me!"

"I've got to help Tori."

.

.

Cat walked up the stairs with Jade as they followed Tori. Tori said that at the terrace upstairs, you could the fireworks in the sky.

Cat loved fireworks. She wanted to see them.

"Alright," Tori said as they reached it. "There should be enough room for all of us to sit down and hang out." She sat down on one of the couches and Andre went to sit next to her.

"You should hang out with me, Jade," Cat suggested to her.

"No," she said. "Beck and I are going over there." She walked over to Beck and grabbed his and walked towards the spot she pointed out.

She sighed and sat down in a chair. Robbie walked on the terrace and glanced around looking for a place to sit. Cat waved him over in her direction. He sighed and walked over and sat down in the chair next to her.

"Can we please talk? Solve our problems before 2012?" Cat asked him.

He sighed. "What do we need to talk about?"

"First, why did you break up with me?"

He ran his hand through his curly hair. "Well, I just wasn't ready for a serious relationship. I'm still not ready."

"Okay then," Cat said. "What if we try not to get too serious? Just focus on goofing off with each other while dating. We can just try to get closer to each other."

He shrugged his shoulders in response. "Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Yup!"

"Alright," he said. "Why were you flirting with Andre?"

"I wasn't!"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said.

.

.

"Only one more minute, guys!" Tori screamed. She glanced at her watch, waiting for the time.

"One more minute?" Cat squealed.

"Yeah," Tori said looking over at her.

.

.

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

.

.

Cat didn't say the one and reached over, grabbed Robbie's chin, and kissed him into the new year.


End file.
